


The Problem with Hangovers

by furihatachlookie



Series: Heterochromatic Soulmates [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furihatachlookie/pseuds/furihatachlookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did he <i>do</i> last night?</p><p>The sarcastic part of his brain couldn't help but echo, more like, who did <i>him</i> last night?</p><p>or where Moriyama remembers nothing, and Izuki remembers everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moriyama and the rest of the Kaijo gang knew Kise from high school, and have kept in touch with him over the years. They're around their early 20's in this. This is taking place sometime during Kise's stationing in Tokyo, around the time he dies, just in case you needed a little reminder.
> 
> Note to self: don't try to pair two people in this universe with nearly the SAME GODDAMN EYE COLOR
> 
> I literally had to stare at both their pictures for a good five minutes to pinpoint the difference. (Moriyama's have a sort of dark greenish-gray hue, while Izuki's are just gray/silver; well, they actually aren't really that similar, but yOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN)
> 
> This was written really quick, since school starts in a little more than a week. I just wanted to post one last thing before I have to go back.

Moriyama woke up to a splitting headache and a dark room. A groan slipped past his lips, feeling the pounding in his temples that could only mean he was suffering from a mean hangover.

The last thing he remembered was being hauled out by some co-workers for a night out after receiving a promotion back at the office. Getting moved from a cubicle to an office shouldn't really be called a "promotion," or be something worth celebrating. He still had to file and mail stuff and attend boring meetings like eighty-percent of the other employees.

Cracking open an eye, he took a glimpse at the windows, finding the blinds closed and curtains drawn. It could be easily mistaken as night in the room.

Running a hand through his hair, Moriyama wracked his brain, trying to remember how he even made it back to his apartment. Maybe one of his friends had been kind enough to drive him home. But then how did he get inside?

All this thinking was not helping him at all. Along with the headache, his body felt sore, as if he'd been in bed for too long. Funny, usually the sun woke him up for wor—

His trail of thought screeched to a halt. He always kept his blinds propped open a crack, but alas, they were sealed shut. Moriyama turned to his clock. The alarm setting had broken months ago, and he'd never gotten around to changing the light bulb to get it working again. Beside the burnt-out bulb, the time 9:27 flashed red. He was supposed to be at the office an hour ago.

He threw the sheets off his body, and was about to stand up, when he felt a sharp pain in his backside.

Stopping himself from continuing the motion, he lowered himself back down onto the bed, wincing when the pain rattled along his spine.

It wasn't a completely unfamiliar ache, but it came to him as a surprise. He risked a look to the other side of the bed. Chances were he would've been glad to see no one there—and yes, it was vacant of any person—but it was obvious someone had left in a hurry.

There was a pillow knocked off the mattress and the sheets were thrown haphazardly towards the foot of the bed. Even the empty glass he always kept on the bedside table was knocked down; and hopefully not broken. But what really made Moriyama scratch his head and tear his eyes away from the sight was the obvious streak of white liquid and handful of soiled tissues he caught lying abandoned on the bed.

What did he _do_ last night?

The sarcastic part of his brain couldn't help but echo, more like, who did _him_ last night?

Heaving a sigh, he ran a hand over his face. _This_ was why he never went out drinking. He always ended up drinking too much and taking some random person home with him _and_ forgetting anything that happened come morning.

God, he needed to take a piss.

Worry about that later. He didn't want to be even later to his first day in an actual air-condition and heat-equipped office. With some difficulty, he was able to stand and slowly make his way to the conjoined bathroom.

It took a few tries to find the light switch. Light flooded the small room on the third try, and, squinting, Moriyama opened the medicine cabinet to grab the small bottle of aspirin he kept there. Unscrewing the cap, he poured two of the small white pills into his palm before returning it back onto the shelf.

He didn't bother to glance at his appearance in the mirror as he shut the cabinet and reached for the glass of water sitting on the counter. He probably looked like a mess. Reaching for a toothbrush, Moriyama set to brushing the taste of morning breath and beer from his mouth.

Not bothering to grab something to eat, he threw on his last pair of clean slacks and button-down shirt, leaving the tie slung over his shoulder to be fixed later before exiting his apartment. Just worry about it later.

\-----

Kasamatsu met him at the doors, arms crossed and frowning as if he knew exactly why he was almost two hours late. The smile Moriyama offered didn't budge his friend's features even as he escaped the snowy weather through the glass entrance, but an eyebrow was raised at him when he came closer.

"You look like shit." Was the words he was greeted with upon entering.

"Rough night." _I think_.

"Rough morning too it seems." Kasamatsu eyed him. Moriyama met his eyes with a level gaze, a bit confused at the unusually intense stare. Was there something on his face?

Before he could open his mouth, Kasamatsu waved his hand, breaking eye contact. "Anyways, Takeuchi-san wanted me to let you know that your office is ready, and you can move your stuff in sometime today."

"Thanks." Moriyama smiled gratefully, putting the odd behavior to the back of his mind. It was probably nothing. Kasamatsu fell in step with him as they made their way to the elevators.

Honestly, it was a surprise to find out he'd be working with some of his old friends again when he came to apply for a job here nearly two years ago. Moriyama had decided to put his dream job on hold for a few years to give him more time to get the rest of his life in order, which started with paying off the apartment he was currently housing. The flower shop across the street could wait a little longer.

Kasamatsu and Kobori seemed to have the same plan. It came to no surprise that Kasamatsu had his eye on one of the local high schools for a coaching job, which Moriyama had no doubt he would land. Meanwhile, Kobori was aiming for a less rowdy workplace, currently working part-time in the afternoon and going to law school in the evening. Perhaps his meaning of "less rowdy" meant the absence of kids and teens. Kinda ironic, considering he was engaged.

Together they stepped into one of the three elevator shafts, taking it all the way up to the twelfth floor, where they parted ways to different floors.

Stepping out, Moriyama fixed the tie on his neck, but not without a bit of trouble. The tie was folded over and twisted in several places, earning an eye roll from Kasamatsu. Reaching out to catch ahold of the sloppily-made tie, he neatly re-did the knot to resemble one like his own.

Moriyama couldn't help the smile that found itself on his face when Kasamatsu fixed his collar neatly over the silky black material, smoothing the creased edges with his fingers. "Alright _Mom_ , I think I can do the rest. You're gonna make me even more late."

It was amusing to see the teasing nickname tick off his childhood friend, who immediately released him with a grumble, shoving him the rest of the way out. "You're the one who can't get your tie right. Now get your ass to Takeuchi's office, before I kick yours." He threatened, but the presence of a poorly-hidden smile negated the bite in his words.

"Please, I'm not Kise." Moriyama answered, with a roll of his eyes. Seeing Kasamatsu's smile drop into a frown of annoyance, he continued. "Kidding, kidding. I don't doubt you."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just go. I've already wasted enough of my morning break making sure you get here in one piece. I might just have to drag Kise back here so I can." Kasamatsu added as an afterthought. He reached over and pressed the button for the 15th floor. Before the doors closed, navy and steel blue met his. "Also, I don't think I said this earlier, but congratulations."

Waving as the elevator doors shut, Moriyama thought back to his last words. He probably meant congratulations on the promotion. They didn't have much time to talk yesterday since they were too busy, well, drinking.

He got a few more good wishes and compliments along the way, most of them being people he could recall were at the bar last night, and others he bumped into every once in a while in the hall.

Once he stepped through the doors and into the large workspace that was the endless rows of cubicles, he spotted Kobori waving at him over one of those indistinguishable egg-white walls.

"How's it going?" Moriyama asked, propping himself up against up the edge of the makeshift doorway lacking an actual door.

Kobori leaned back in his chair, taking his fingers from the keyboard and turning away from the computer screen to look at him. "Good. And you?"

He shrugged. "It could be better." It really could. For god's sake, he couldn't even piss straight earlier.

Kobori looked genuinely surprised. "Really? I thought you'd be more ecstatic about meeting your soulmate last night."

Moriyama had been in the middle of reminiscing about his little toilet trouble, so he could've heard the words wrong. "Come again?" Did he say _soulmate_?

"I mean, I was when I met Reiko, especially since it was on graduation of all days, but it makes sense that it takes some getting used to. Congrats." Kobori continued, having not heard his question. "You should introduce us sometime. I guess now it's just Kasamatsu left. I wonder how his soulmate is going to look like."

Moriyama cut off his friend. "Wait, wait. Can you repeat that?" He must've heard different.

Now it was Kobori's turn to look confused. "The getting used to it part?"

"No! No—the part before that!" He _had_ to have heard something else. There's no way...

"You mean how it's cool that you were able to meet your soulmate last night?"

 _That_ part. "What are you talking about? I didn't meet my soulmate yesterday."

His brows furrowed. "But your eyes..." Kobori pointed to his own ashy gray eyes, "they're both the same color."

Moriyama froze.

Kobori appeared to be worried now, and stood up from his chair. "Moriyama, are you okay?"

He blinked, and felt like he'd been thrust back into the loud and chatty atmosphere that could only have come from the bar he had been at hours ago. Amidst the laughing of his co-workers, something had caught his eye, drawing his eyes from the rim of his glass and to a slim brunet sitting at one of the high tables in the corner, accompanied by a tall brown-haired male and a man wearing glasses.

As if sensing someone looking at him, he spared a glance in Moriyama's direction, laughter lighting up his features and crinkling olive drab and silver eyes in a smile.

"Hey Moriyama, what'cha looking at?" One of the guys in his group asked. The rest of them joined in, trying to find what it was he couldn't tear his eyes from.

He stared as the look turned into one of surprise. The glass slipped from his fingers. Which hit the ground first, his or the one in the hands of the man across the room, he wasn't sure.

"Moriyama?" He was brought back to the present when his name was called again, and blinked once more, meeting Kobori's dull iron-gray irises instead of greenish-gray ones that shined even under a black light. Moriyama had to blink again to make sure it was Kobori he was looking at, rather than the stranger he had only just remembered now.

"I—I have to use the restroom." With that, he ran as quick as he could to the nearest toilet, ignoring Kobori's calls.

People today weren't just congratulating him for the promotion. Kasamatsu scrutinizing looks and awkward words weren't just nothing.

Slamming the door open hard enough for it to knock against the wall, Moriyama leaned over the sink, palms braced against the marble counter. He hadn't looked in a mirror at all today. Without a moment of hesitation, he looked into the reflective glass.

Rubbing his eyes, he squeezed them shut before opening them again to make sure he wasn't in a dream.

They weren't wrong. He was looking back into twin olive drab eyes that certainly weren't there yesterday.

Stumbling back, he stepped over a small puddle of water in the tiles, and amidst his flailing, his foot just happened to connect with marble.

And of course, Kobori just _had_ to open the door and catch the moment he fell flat on his back.

He was hungover, aching, and had just slammed his toe against the edge of the sink.

And odds were, considering his luck, he had amazing sex with his soulmate last night, and couldn't recall a single thing.

What a great start to the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we have Izuki's take on the situation, as well as their first (sober) meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY THE FUCK AM I MAKING SOMEBODY WAKE UP WITH A HEADACHE AGAIN
> 
> WHO AM I
> 
> I also neglected to remember that Morizuki Day was just on May 5th. Whoops.

Izuki opened his eyes, blinking to adjust them to the darkness. 

Without lifting his head, he glanced over at the window. The blinds had yet to be opened. He moved to sit up, but having just awoken, he felt a wave of dizziness hit him. He stuck his arm out to balance himself, waiting for the equilibrium in his ears to settle, which left his head spinning. 

When it finally passed, Izuki looked at his clock. Red numbers glared back at him, displaying the time. It was still very early in the morning. He could've sworn he had an analog clock, and not a digital one. Perhaps he had changed it last night. That old clock always took too much time setting anyway.

His whole body protested when he rolled over onto his stomach, but he eventually found a comfortable position, relaxing with a sigh against the cold side of the sheets. Five more minutes, then he'll get up. 

His relief was short-lived, as the bed springs creaked, and something warm wrapping around his torso. 

Izuki immediately tensed up. There was something in his bed. 

He dared to look over his shoulder. A mop of short dark hair brushed against his back, framing a tan, masculine face. Correction, a _man_ was in his bed. He looked to be the same age as Izuki. Small snores left the man's mouth every time he breathed, still sound asleep. How Izuki hadn't noticed the snoring until now was beyond him. 

If this were any other time, he would've jumped out of bed in an instant. But there was something with the man's face that kept him from moving. Last night's events rushed back to him with such startling clarity that he felt another wave of pain wrack his brain. 

Of course, Izuki was shocked to find his soulmate in a bar of all places. Bumping into each other on the street would've been cliché, but he supposed this was pretty cliché too. 

He barely heard the startled sounds his friends made when the glass slipped out of his fingers and shattered. Fragments flew in all directions, but Izuki hardly noticed. 

As if he'd been shocked, he broke eye contact with olive-colored eyes to meet theirs. "What?"

"You okay, Izuki?" Kiyoshi asked, looking up from the broken pieces of glass on the floor. 

"Are you so drunk that you can't even hold your glass?" Hyuuga joined in, leaning forward to look at his face. He sounded sarcastic, but Izuki could tell that he was a bit worried. 

Izuki leaned away, shaking his head. "No, I'm..." He peered back across the room, but saw that the man's group of friends seemed to be crowding him, rendering Izuki unable to pinpoint him. Apparently he was looking longer than intended, because Hyuuga had to snap his fingers in front of his face to draw his attention back. He blinked, and turned back to them once again, their confusion apparent now as he looked between them both. "I'm fine, really." He reassured them, smiling even as Hyuuga's expression turned skeptical. 

Kiyoshi also leaned closer. "Hey, you know, now that I think about it, your eyes just now..." 

"Um, excuse me." 

A voice at his back cut Kiyoshi off. Izuki tensed, not even having to look to know who it was standing there. Who else would approach him? 

Kiyoshi's brown eyes left his, and fell on the person behind him. His eyes widened, before a grin appeared on his face. "Ah, so you must be..."

Hyuuga's eyes widened behind thin metal frames, finally putting two and two together. "Oh." 

Turning in his seat, Izuki dared to raise his eyes. The man that he had seen across the room was now standing before him. 

"Hi, I'm Moriyama." Taking Izuki's hand in his own, he leaned down to kiss the back of it. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Moriyama professed, sealing his words with a flirtatious wink that made Izuki's heart flutter. Some girls standing by giggled at the display. First meetings be damned, he was all for them if this was how they all began. 

Behind him, Hyuuga whispered to Kiyoshi, "I think I'm gonna vomit. And it's not gonna be because of how much I drank." 

"Don't be rude, Hyuuga. This is a wonderful moment. Let them enjoy it." Kiyoshi lightly chided him. Hyuuga grumbled at that, but said nothing else, tipping his cup to down the rest. 

"I'm Izuki. The pleasure is all mine." Moriyama closed his hand firmly around his, and gave Izuki a charming smile.

"It certainly will be, once this night is over." Izuki's face heated up by several degrees, and he looked away just in time to witness the pleasant display of Hyuuga snorting alcohol up his nose and break into a fit of coughs. Kiyoshi gave him a few hard slaps on the back for good measure. 

"Do you mind if I buy you a drink?" Moriyama offered, smoothly drawing Izuki's attention back to him. "Because I dropped mine when I first saw you."

Kiyoshi's laughter combined with his shaking frame successfully drowned out Hyuuga's groans of despair.

"It's surely a match made in heaven." Kiyoshi declared, a trace of mirth still lingering in his tone. 

"More like a match doomed to hell." Hyuuga retorted, voice now hoarse as he grumbled into his empty cup. 

"There's no need to be so sour." Kiyoshi reasoned, amused by his boyfriend's irritated expression. "Remember when we first bumped into each other in the hallway at Seirin? I've never seen you run that fast before." 

"Idiot, I was just in disbelief that I was tied to an airhead like you!" Hyuuga argued, but it was futile. 

"Aw, it's okay, Hyuuga. You don't have to admit that you were scared." 

"I was _not_!" 

Tuning out his friends, Izuki accepted the offer, smiling back at Moriyama, "I'd like that." 

Moriyama seemed pleased with his answer, as he was then pulled by the hand to the bar before his friends could do anything. Izuki heard Kiyoshi wish him luck before he became out of earshot of them. 

The drink Moriyama had offered him was the only one he had for the rest of the night. They were preoccupied with more important things after that, like heading off to Moriyama's apartment. 

They spent way too long loitering around ー if that's what you would call making out on the steps of his front door for a good few minutes ー and the key in Moriyama's hand kept missing the lock, too distracted sealing Izuki's lips with his own to even bother pulling away for a few aching moments. 

When Moriyama finally got the door open, they tumbled in. Hardly sparing a glance towards the door, he kicked it shut, leading Izuki to where he could only assume to be his bedroom, wasting no time whatsoever to continue where they left off. 

The memories of last night were embarrassing enough to make Izuki bury his face back in the pillow, cheeks burning red. So that's what had happened. No wonder he felt so tired.

Izuki could've spent the next hour replaying last night's events, but the sound of something vibrating cleared the haze, bringing him back to his current problem. He lifted his head at the sound. There was his phone, peeking just out of the pocket of his jeans laying on the floor. 

The screen lit up, displaying the option to set his alarm on snooze. It buzzed again, longer this time, and only continued to buzz, rattling against the wooden floor.

He felt the bed ー which he could now deem to be Moriyama's ー shift as the sound continued. The arm removed itself from his waist, but Izuki kept still, hoping Moriyama wouldn't wake. After a few moments, Moriyama stopped moving, having rolled over to the opposite side of the bed. A minute passed before the snoring continued. Then Izuki finally decided to move. 

He threw the sheets off as carefully as he could, trying his best not to stir Moriyama. As he sat up and prepared to stand, he felt something brush his foot. Looking down, he found a pair of boxers strewn on the floor right by the bed. 

Wait a second. Those were his. 

He recognized the striped pattern, and immediately flushed. He reached down to pick it up, quickly slipping it on before walking over to his pants. 

It took him longer than he was comfortable with to find the rest of his clothing. For some reason he had found his jacket hanging off the shower rack in the bathroom. He had no idea how it'd gotten there, but as his second alarm for 8 o'clock went off in his jeans, Izuki didn't find it to be the time to be worrying about that sort of thing right now. He just wanted to leave as quickly as possible. 

He spotted himself in the mirror on his way out. The high collar of his jacket failed to cover the hickeys littering his neck. His hair was everywhere, and even if he were to tame it, his face would give everything away. It was obvious that he had gotten laid. 

And that wasn't even his most notable feature. Silver eyes stared back at him. Leaning over the sink, he stared at the eye that, just yesterday, was that perfect shade between green and gray, which he often found himself admiring in the mirror. Now it was gone, back with its rightful owner sleeping in the next room over.

That snapped him back to reality again. Throwing on his jacket, he felt for his house keys, finding them right where they were in his chest pocket. There'd be no point in trying to leave unnoticed if he had to come back for them. One less problem atop the mountain of complications he was buried in.

Reaching the front door of this unknown apartment, he lingered with his hand on the doorknob. It seemed like a dick move to leave without a note. Glancing back, his eyes fell on the still form lying in bed. 

Finally, he came to a decision. Making his way quietly back to the bed, he took a pen from the bedside drawer and scribbled his number on the notepad he found there, tearing it off once he was done and placing it on the table where it was in plain sight. 

After checking to see that the lock on the doorknob safely fastened the door shut from the inside, he began his long trek home, starting with the first flight of stairs down. 

~

The moment he got home and kicked off his boots, his hands found the speed dial on his phone, calling the first person he could think of to be awake at this time. 

"So what you're telling me, is that you had a one night stand with your soulmate, who you had just met last night?" Riko reiterated back to him slowly, trying to get a grasp of the situation after Izuki had explained to her what had happened. Why he had chosen Riko of all people was beyond him. 

Well, there was no going back. Izuki sighed in defeat, fiddling with a loose thread on his blanket. "Yeah."

"And if I'm getting this right, you bounced before you guys could properly talk about it?" She said once more for confirmation. 

Izuki made a face at that. "Well, when you put it that way..." 

" _Okay_ , then you let yourself out before he woke up, not considering the fact that that would make your next meeting very awkward." The way she so kindly tweaked her words did not make it any better. 

"I feel like that sounds just as bad." Izuki hung his head, pressing the heel of his palm to his eyes to the point where white spots appeared in his vision. It was a cruel reminder of the stars he had seen on Moriyama's ceiling as he lay there out of breath, recovering from a mind blowing orgasm. 

"Hey, you were the one who did it, not me." Riko admonished him. 

Izuki dropped his hands, sighing. "Thanks for the reminder." Izuki replied flatly, not feeling the least bit grateful for the salt she stubbornly insisted on rubbing into the wound. 

"Just call him up and tell him that you freaked and just needed some time to think over things. I'm sure he'll understand."

"I didn't get his number though." He could sleep with the guy, but he couldn't do something as simple as ask him for his phone number? He really had to get his priorities straight before he acted next time. If there even was a next time. 

"Oh, then you can go to his house and tell him in person! You remember where he lives, don't you?" It seemed like Riko was already set on the idea. 

Izuki, however, was not. "Yeah, but I already left a note with a number on it." It took him a while to find his way home, so it'd take a little retracing to find it again. But that didn't mean he wanted to return so quickly. "Plus, he may not even be home right now." 

"You shouldn't just leave him to decide when to call you. Who knows, what if he loses it?" Riko advised. 

Well, she had a point there. "But-"

Riko interrupted him before he could say any more. "Look, Izuki. I'm not pressuring you to go back there immediately. Just... don't wait too long, okay?"

If he waited too long, Moriyama could lose his number, or never call him back, or worse. Talking face-to-face was his best bet. 

He gave in, nodding. "Alright. I'll try."

She sounded just as relieved to have finally come to a consensus. "Good, I'm glad we got that sorted out. Now, I have some business to attend to. These two idiots thought it was a good idea when they got home from the bar to make breakfast for me at four in the morning." She explained, sounding unamused by the whole ordeal. 

_These two?_ Ah, so that's what happened to Hyuuga and Kiyoshi when he left. "Oh? What are they doing now?

"They're currently in the process of cleaning the mess they made." She stated matter-of-factly. 

The sound of pans bouncing across the floor and laughter followed her statement. 

"... It'll take them a while. I called their work to let their bosses know they won't be coming in today." Riko mentioned once the noise faded into the background. Izuki could just picture her rolling her eyes in exasperation, observing the chaos happening before her. But she perked up a little. "Anyways, I'll see you this weekend, okay? Hopefully you two will have made up by then." It was like she was giving him a deadline. 

Her optimistic attitude put Izuki at ease. Perhaps he really was overthinking this. "Thanks, I'll see you later." 

When she hung up, he fell back onto his bed, tossing his phone off to the side. 

Hopefully. 

~

Before he knew it, he had lost track of time. An hour had passed, and it was nearly 9 o'clock by the time he was leaving his house to catch the train, making it just in time to check in to work. 

The elevator slowed as it reached the 15th floor. Izuki wiped the cold sweat from his bow. Winter was merciless this time of year, even when it wasn't snowstorm conditions. His lungs had stung with cold air as he practically ran through the glass doors in order to catch the first elevator. 

He tugged at his collar, having buttoned up his shirt all the way, successfully hiding the marks on his neck. He dropped his hand when the doors opened. A familiar figure was conversing with someone at the front desk. 

"Hey, Kasamatsu." Izuki greeted, prompting Kasamatsu to pause and turn at the sound of his name. 

"Morning." Kasamatsu looked him up and down. "You okay? You look exhausted." 

"I just had a long morning. Personal issues to deal with." Izuki said, waving it off, too preoccupied with his own thoughts to feel up to explaining. 

"Is that so?" Kasamatsu wondered.

"Don't worry, it won't affect my work. Anyways, I'm gonna go get some coffee." The lounge was rarely busy at this time of day, as people should already be at their workstations by now, starting their eight-hour shift. Why Kasamatsu wasn't working right now was out of the ordinary. Then again, everything about today was the opposite of the norm. 

Right as he was about to turn the corner, Kasamatsu called out to him. 

"Hey, Izuki?"

Izuki stopped, looking back to his friend. "Yeah?"

"Actually, you're gonna have to get some up at the one in the lounge on the twelfth floor. The coffee machine here broke down an hour ago."

"Thanks for the heads up. I'll go head up there right now." Izuki thanked him, gesturing to the floor above. 

"The twelfth floor is below us, moron." Kasanatsu yelled after him, already ticked off enough after realizing the pun behind his words. "And if you weren't so hungover, I would've kicked you by now. Don't forget the meeting either! It's in half an hour." 

"I appreciate how much you care for my wellbeing." Izuki called back, heading in the opposite direction, back to the elevator.

~

The twelfth wasn't much different from the floor Izuki worked on. Same floors, same cubicles, same people. The only difference was the working coffee maker sitting on the center of the counter in the main lounge. 

Flicking the bulky machine on, Izuki drummed his fingers on the counter, counting down the seconds as the digital timer ticked on while it heated up. The smell of coffee intensified as the coffee beans were ground to a powder in the machine. 

Finally, the coffee was finished, so he grabbed a spare mug from one of the cabinets. Right as Izuki was about to pour out his cup, he heard the sound of the refrigerator door opening beside him. Curious, he glanced over to his left to see someone stooping down to look into the fridge. 

Losing interest, Izuki proceeded to fill his cup with black coffee, adding a few sugar cubes for sweetness. Placing the large pot back onto its stand, he brought he mug to his mouth, turning away to head back to his floor, when he caught a glimpse of the face of the man next to him. 

Izuki recognized him immediately, and had to stop himself from choking on his coffee. 

Unlike Izuki, who had actually spent time fixing his appearance before arriving at work ー narrowly avoiding getting here tardy ー Moriyama looked like he had just rolled off his side of the bed and come to work looking like that. 

With a sigh, still unaware of the eyes on him, Moriyama reached into the fridge, shuffling through the various drinks and lunches littering the shelves. Izuki could only see his face from a side view, but the black hair tinged with green was unmistakable.

The bags under Moriyama's eyes told Izuki that he must've had just as rough a night as him. And to think he thought it to be a good idea at the time to just bail on him the night after they just met. The guilt Izuki felt before was back. 

Moriyama must have finally felt the stare, as with a confused frown, he turned his head to glance at Izuki. 

Those same olive brown eyes from last night widened when they focused on him. 

They stared at each other, Izuki with his hand on the coffee dispenser, and Moriyama with his arm still outstretched to take something out of the fridge. 

Had Izuki thought over Kasamatsu's words longer, Izuki would've recalled that it was actually the coffee machine on the _third_ floor that had been announced out of commission after breaking down yesterday. 

He also would've realized that Kasamatsu had been the one to invite him to the celebration as a plus one last night, with the exception of him bringing along Hyuuga and Kiyoshi, the reason being that his co-workers had wanted to go out to celebrate a friend's promotion; said friend being someone who went by the name of Moriyama, that worked in another department. On the twelfth floor. 

Neither of them spoke. The painfully awkward silence stretched on, only to be broken by a long beep from the coffee machine shutting off now that it was no longer in use. 

Izuki jumped, surprised by the sudden sound, finally breaking eye contact to glare at the machine. By the time his eyes returned to Moriyama, the other had already shut the fridge door and was approaching him. 

When Moriyama was a few feet away, he stopped in his tracks. He shuffled in place, as if wanting to draw closer, but scared of driving him off. Izuki most definitely had a hand in the reason for his reluctance. "Uh... hi." Moriyama spoke first, greeting him awkwardly, a complete one-eighty from last night. Now, rather than confident, he appeared unsure. 

Izuki was no different. He stared at the coffee in his hands, also uncertain of whether to look up and meet his eyes. "Hey."

"So, about last night..."

Izuki had a feeling he would just go straight to the point. "Yeah. I wanted to apologize for.. leaving, without telling you." He said, only feeling worse thanks to the sorry excuse. 

"There's no need to apologize." Rather than hurt, or even angry, Moriyama consoled him. "To tell you the truth, I actually couldn't remember a single thing from last night until not too long ago." He admitted, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. 

Izuki finally looked up, taken aback by Moriyama's confession. "Really?" He didn't mean to come off sounding so surprised; but, to think that Moriyama could've potentially forgotten everything. What triggered him to remember was a question Izuki was itching to ask, but Moriyama began talking before he could bring it up. 

"Yeah. Crazy, right?" Moriyama replied, just as incredulously as he had. But then his tone changed, and that familiar, dreamy smile was back. "I would've never forgiven myself if I had forgotten someone as stunning as you." Moriyama said abashedly, as if he still couldn't quite believe it. 

Izuki studied his face. Being able to look at him so clearly without the haze of alcohol or in a moment of panic, Izuki couldn't help but think that Moriyama looked utterly handsome when he was embarrassed. Relief washed over him. 

"You'd be _shocked_ by how right you are." Izuki breathed out, returning Moriyama's smile with a small one of his own. 

If Izuki could go back in time now, would've taken back leaving Moriyama that morning in a heartbeat. He could've easily avoided making that embarrassing call to Riko, arriving to work late, and having this conversation. Had he just waited for Moriyama to wake up to hold a proper conversation instead of leaving it to fate to have them run into each other at work, probably the _worst_ setting to be having this sort of confrontation, things could've easily been sorted then. 

"Then, would you maybe like to go out for lunch sometime, to see if we can sort this whole thing out?" Moriyama suggested, looking at him excitedly, in hopes of getting him to agree. 

But now, he was being given another chance to make up for it. Moriyama's words brought back a memory of a snippet of the conversation they had last night, and Izuki grinned to himself, repeating the line his past self had used. 

"I'd like that." 

Moriyama seemed to realize it too, as he laughed in response, the airy and pleasant sound putting Izuki at ease.

He then proposed, "So, how about we trade numbers?" 

Ah. He had already forgotten all about the note he had left in Moriyama's apartment. Of course, he held his tongue, but made a mental note to tell Moriyama later. Izuki nodded, answering his question. 

Setting his coffee down ー it was lukewarm now, and the drowsiness from before had become nonexistent ー Izuki proceeded to pull his phone out, and they exchanged phone numbers. Only after retrieving their phones back did they both realize the time. Izuki had a meeting soon, and according to Moriyama, he still had to move his things into that new office of his. With a rushed goodbye, they headed off to their respectable departments. 

Izuki arrived to the meeting room with a few minutes to spare. Kasamatsu and most of the participants were already there, and Izuki took the empty seat beside him, flopping down into the leather chair. 

His phone buzzed. Izuki took it out, reading the displayed text.

_Wanna meet at the shopping center across from the police department this afternoon? There's a bakery there I have yet to try. It's quite popular, but I've been waiting to bring someone sweet there._

_Care to join me? My treat._

Kasamatsu gave him a look, but returned back to his work when he noticed the smile on Izuki's face.

"So I suppose everything between you and Moriyama has been settled?" Kasamatsu asked, pen scratching along the paper.

Pocketing the device, Izuki shrugged, finding himself unable to stop grinning. 

"Things certainly won't be settling down anytime soon, if that's what you're asking."

"Please stop."

After the meeting, Izuki texted Moriyama back as he exited the building. 

_Well, you're in luck. I live right around the corner, so it should be a piece of cake._

Pulling his coat tighter around him, he checked his phone again to find that Moriyama had replied immediately. Izuki exhaled a small laugh at the three simple words. 

_Until then, sweetheart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is corny and cliché, and a monstrosity that resulted in my terrible attempt at puns and pick-up lines. 
> 
> I feel like I always write Izuki's perspectives way better. 
> 
> Also, some hints of KiyoHyuuRiko. After all, soulmates aren't strictly limited to just two people.
> 
> And I also just realized, how the _fuck_ would poly relationships work with the whole eye color thing tho

**Author's Note:**

> a hint of aokasa HOLY SHIT???? Who am I kidding, it's like one sentence of implied future relationships
> 
> legit, when I typed in greenish gray, the top suggestion was "greenish gray poop"
> 
> it's confirmed, Yoshi is poop
> 
> and got his ass _destroyed_


End file.
